


Sex Dreams

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Dreams, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't happening. This was not happening. Dean hadn't just woken up out of a sex dream, moaning Castiel's name out loud, throbbing boner between his legs only to find said angel sitting only a few yards away at a table with his brother.<br/>No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Dreams

This wasn't happening. This was _not_ happening. Dean hadn't just woken up out of a sex dream, moaning Castiel's name out loud, throbbing boner between his legs only to find said angel sitting only a few yards away at a table with his brother.  
No.  
There was a very, _very_ awkward silence in the crappy motel room and Dean cussed internally, turning on his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. He would just spend the rest of his life in this position and never look up again.  
Never.  
"Uh… Dean?" he heard the through the pillow muffled voice of his brother.  
Dean ignored him.  
"I, uh, I'm gonna leave you two some alone time. I guess… uh… I guess you need to clear some things."  
 _Dear God, please no!_ Dean shot upright and looked at his brother with widened eyes, look of pure horror in his eyes. "What?!" He shook his head vehemently. "You can't do this!" he mouthed helplessly.  
But Sam just grinned and not even a second later, he was out the door. Dean exhaled slowly and shakily, before he slowly turned around to Castiel.  
"Cas…" he began. "I- I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Castiel said and shook his head, his voice sounding even deeper than usual. "But I… I…" Dean chew insecurely on his lower lip. "I really am. I- I didn't want it to come out like this. I uh, actually didn't even want to tell you at all because I know you're an angel and you aren't into any of this stuff, and I mean especially not into me and I'm really sorry this happened and I-" Dean was so caught up in his jabbering, that he didn't even notice Castiel standing up and walking over to him until the angel literally grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. For a second, Dean wasn't able to react, but then his body melted under Castiel's lips and he reciprocated the kiss, sighing quietly.  
"You know, it would make many things easier for you if you'd just talk to people instead of just assuming to know what they think," Castiel muttered against Dean's lips, while straddling his lap.  
Dean moaned surprised when he felt Castiel's ass pressing against his still rock-hard erection.  
"Cas… what-"  
"Shh." Castiel silenced Dean with a brief kiss. "I know what I'm doing, okay? I've been on earth for almost six years now. Believe me, Dean, I know a lot more than you think."  
Dean swallowed empty and wasn't able to do anything different than just stare at Castiel with widened eyes. Because - _Jesus Christ_ \- that was freaking hot.  
"Fuck, Cas," he hissed then and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. "Do you have any idea how hot this is?!"  
Castiel chuckled quietly, and despite his words, Dean could see that the angel was nervous too.  
"Have you ever…" Dean asked shyly, "y'know... had sex with a man?"  
Castiel shook his head. "I've only been with April." For a moment he was quiet. "What about you?"  
Dean felt blush creeping up his neck and spreading over his face. "Once. But it wasn't… like real sex. It was more like… jerking each other off."  
"Did you like it?" Castiel mumbled, lips close to Dean's ear. "Being with another man?"  
Dean gasped chocked when he heard the angel's voice dropping an octave and felt the growing hardness pressing against his stomach. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely, his voice barely audible.  
"Then why didn't you do it again?" Castiel asked, now spreading kisses over Dean's jawline and his neck. "I bet you missed it. Missed the feeling of rough hands trailing over your body." As if he wanted to emphasize his words, his hands glided under Dean's shirt, grabbing his waist and drawing small circles on his skin with his thumbs. Dean moaned quietly and his head fell back in his neck when Castiel sucked at the spot right above his Adam’s apple. "I thought a lot about doing this," Castiel admitted. "There was a time where I was almost sure that you'd be interested in me too. But you always denied any kind of interest towards men, so I got insecure." Castiel's fingers grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and pulled it off. "I wouldn't have ever said anything if this today hadn't happened."  
"Then I probably should be grateful for my vivid dreams," Dean grinned and moaned when Castiel started to grind his hips down on Dean's. Castiel smirked and then lowered his head and kissed the spot between Dean's collarbones. "You are so beautiful." He gently pressed Dean down, so the hunter was laying on his back with Castiel still fully dressed on his lap. ***  
Castiel's finger traced slowly over Dean's chest, connecting all the strayed freckles with an invisible line. The human's skin was soft and heated, his muscles tensing under Castiel's touch.  
"So beautiful," Castiel whispered again, before he bent down to kiss Dean again. The feeling of Dean's pouty lips against his own, responding immediately to any of Castiel's movements sent tingles through Castiel's whole body, making the bulge in his pants grow. The sensation of an erection itself wasn't new for Castiel; he had already experienced it a few times, but with Dean it was something else.  
Of course, April had been nice, but the feelings Cas had had for her, were nothing compared with what he felt for Dean.   
"Jesus, Cas… where did you learn to do that?" Dean gasped when Castiel sucked one of his nipples into his mouth while palming Dean's crotch through his briefs with one hand.  
Castiel grinned when he remembered.  
"I'm simply a good listener," he murmured then. "Sam complained a few months ago about you tending to tell details when you talk about your one-night-stands. He said - if I may quote - _'It's just sometimes so weird. Like I really don't want to know about my brother's 'super sensitive' nipples.'_ "  
Dean blushed. "I don't remember telling him this," he said embarrassed.  
"Well, _he_ did."  
Dean laughed but then pulled Castiel's head up to kiss him while at the same time shoving the trench coat from his shoulders and then unbuttoning his white shirt.  
"Y'know… I really miss your tie," Dean murmured against Castiel's lips. "Or actually your old outfit in general."  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh-huh." Dean pushed himself up and rolled them over, so Castiel laid on his back and Dean was on top of him. "You still look hot though," he smirked then and attached his lips to Castiel's chest. A soft gasp escaped the angel's lips when he felt Dean's teeth scraping over his skin and the human's lips wandering down over his stomach, following the trail of hair from Castiel's belly button until he reached the waistband of his pants. He unbuttoned them and Castiel raised his hips so Dean could pull down his trousers and boxer briefs; just enough to free his erection.  
"Cas," Dean whispered and worked his way up Castiel's chest again until he could kiss the angel's lips. "I want you to fuck me."  
Castiel's nostrils widened when he let out a shaky breath. "Are you…" He swallowed dryly. "Are you sure?"  
"Oh yes," Dean whispered and kissed Castiel's neck, before he leaned over and pulled something out of his duffel bag lying next to the bed. He held up a small bottle.  
"So, are… are you gonna do this, or should I, uh, do it by myself?"  
Castiel frowned; this was something he didn't recognize, or know how to do.  
Dean seemed to understand. "You have to, uh, o-open me up first. Otherwise I'd, uh, I'd be too tight." He blushed again.   
"If you tell me how, then I'll do it," Castiel said.  
"Okay." Dean's voice was hoarse and they adjusted their positions; Castiel moved back, so he could sit up and lean against the wall, Dean following him and sitting on his lap again. "So you, uh, you have to spread the lube over your fingers. Two or three are enough," he said then and gave Cas the bottle. Castiel poured some of it onto his fingers, it was thick and jelly-ish, before he spread it all over his pointer and middle finger.  
"And now you have to, uh, well, open me up with your fingers."  
Castiel reached between Dean's legs to his butt and the tip of his pointer finger found Dean's rim, massaging it slightly before he slowly pressed the first digit into Dean. A chocked gasp escaped Dean and he squirmed; probably because of the unusual sensation.  
"Tell me if I hurt you," Castiel said firmly and looked at Dean's face. Dean just nodded, placing his hands on Castiel's shoulders.  
Castiel slowly started to move his finger, feeling Dean loosing around him. "Oh God, this feels so good, Castiel," Dean breathed out and started to move his hips. Castiel flinched when Dean used the word 'God', but chose to ignore it. Instead he gently added a second finger, again, taking it slow until he felt Dean's body adjusting to the stretch.  
Dean's head fell back in his neck and he mumbled some incoherent words, fucking himself down on Castiel's fingers.  
"One more," he begged. "Please."  
"I, uh, I need more of the lube," Castiel mumbled absently totally distracted by the image of Dean rocking up and down on his fingers.  
"No," Dean groaned. "I'm fine, just- just do it."  
Castiel nodded and then laid his free hand on Dean's hip to stop him from moving while he pressed a third finger into him. Dean's body trembled and he let out a long-drawn moan.  
"This feels so perfect," he gasped and leaned forward to kiss Castiel's lips. "Please don't stop." Castiel started to move his hand again, burying his fingers deep in Dean's tight hole. "Oh yes, just like that," Dean moaned and shuddered. "Fuck, Cas, you- _ah_." He nearly screamed when Castiel changed the angle of his fingers. But a few minutes later, Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and stopped him from moving.  
"I need _you_ inside of me. Now," he panted and placed a sloppy kiss on Castiel's mouth. The angel nodded and pulled his hand back. Dean positioned himself over Castiel, grabbing the angel's dick with one hand and slowly sinking down on it.  
They both moaned when Castiel was buried deep inside of Dean's ass. "Dean… are you… are you okay?" Castiel felt worried. Dean was so tight around him, it felt as if it just _had_ to be painful for the hunter. "Yes," Dean gasped.  
"Are you sure? 'Cause if it's too much, we could-"  
"I'm fine." Dean kissed Castiel, his tongue gliding in the angel's mouth and he slowly started to move his hips. Dean laid his hands on Castiel's shoulders again, pushing himself up and sinking down again. He threw his head back with a loud moan and his movements got faster; there was no rhythm behind them, he was just controlled by what felt good. Castiel's head sank back against the wall and he laid his hands on Dean's hips - not trying to control them, but just to feel the movement of Dean's pelvis under his palms.  
"Fuck, Cas, you feel so good," Dean groaned. "I'm already so close."  
Castiel's fingers grabbed Dean's hips tighter; oh, he knew exactly what the hunter was talking about. His own orgasm was close too, the tension building inside him, until it hit him with an unbelievable force. He cried out Dean's name, his hips bucked up, trusting into Dean and his whole body was trembling. Dean's climax followed Castiel's right away. He clenched tightly around the angel's erection and painted Cas' stomach in hot, white stripes of his release.  
Panting heavily, Dean slowed his movements down, until he eventually stopped moving his hips and sank down against Castiel's shoulder. They just sat there for a while, both catching their breath, until Dean grabbed Cas' chin and turned his head around to kiss him.  
"This was incredible," he murmured and kissed Castiel again. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but right in this moment, someone hammered against the door.  
"You have exactly five minutes to get ready before I come in again," Sam called from outside. Dean wanted to protest - it was just too nice being here with Cas like this - but Sam knew him too good.  
"It's freezing cold and I'm bored, so you better be grateful for how much time you had," he said before Dean got the chance to get even one word out. "You and Cas will have more than enough time in the future for whatever you just did in there. - Not that I want to know. Like, seriously. No details. Really."  
  



End file.
